


Love Surprises Them

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Danny, Pregnant Derek, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Derek’s one night stand didn’t get him a third date. The guy leaves him alone pregnant as he works and meets the Sheriff’s son Stiles. They start their friendship as Stiles helps Derek through his pregnancy.Their friendship became romance as they both raise Renesmee in New York where she makes a friend that surprises Stiles and Derek. But most importantly herself as they continue a friendship with one thing.“And the lion fell in love with the lamb”Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth, don’t like, no harsh comments please.





	Love Surprises Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).

> Still adding this, please read and review. If not please no harsh comments no one is forced to read this story.

Love Surprises Them

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Disclaimer

I don’t own anything. These characters belong to the tv shows Teen Wolf and Blue Bloods. They belong to the writers and directors that put together the tv shows.

This is for Icylightning, I hope this surprise is perfect and that you enjoy this story.

[Still add this, read and enjoy this story. Please no harsh comments if you don’t like]

Summary

Derek’s one night stand didn’t get him a third date. The guy leaves him alone pregnant as he works and meets the Sheriff’s son Stiles. They start their friendship as Stiles helps Derek through his pregnancy.

Their friendship became romance as they both raise Renesmee in New York where she makes a friend that surprises Stiles and Derek. But most importantly herself as they continue a friendship with one thing.

“And the lion fell in love with the lamb”

Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth, don’t like, no harsh comments please.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-Month One+Two-

Derek was pacing up and down his bathroom, thinking he couldn’t possibly be pregnant. Besides he only had a one-night stand. Dumbass didn’t bother to leave their phone number or plan a third date.

Just sex and left. He sits down, and remembers he didn’t take his birth control and is late. But still that still doesn’t add to pregnancy. While waiting, he decided to read his book.

While reading, the time on his phone side time is up. He closed his eyes hoping that he’s not pregnant.

He flips over the test.

That’s when the positive sign was there, mocking and insulting him. He shakes it and hopes it will change. Then curses, this is not etch-a-sketch that will change to a negative.

Derek sighs, and tries three more. Maybe this is one test is a gag test. While waiting, he look to see that it’s nearly close to noon and his luck is. He has the day off from work. Despite being the town’s labeled murderer, he’s lucky to find a quiet job at the station as deputy.

While waiting, he wondered if he should call the guy or research him?

Then he looks at the test, yep, he’s definitely pregnant. Derek sighs and ran his hand down his belly where the little one is growing inside him.

“Why is it I get you, but can’t catch a man? Maybe I need a bear trap or something. I’ll try rope next time since you’re father used my handcuffs.”

He goes over and nearly pukes because of the smell of coffee, he pours it out and grabs a toast to munch on. But ends up passing out at his couch, trying to think of dinner.

Derek woke up in a cold sweat about fire and ash. He pants, trying to get air in him as he puts together soup and sandwich for dinner. He looks around, this house seems more lonely by himself. He figures, well at least he has a baby to help keep him company.

He rubs his midsection, “I sure hope I can find your father little one, maybe he can co-parent you.”

The next day, Derek was in the Sheriff’s Office puking what was dinner. Dinner was great but Sheriff Stilinski’s son brought in coffee that made him puke. He pants, leaning his head on cold rim of the toilet seat.

He wipes his mouth and gets up to wipe his face and not look like death warmed over on him. Derek goes out to see his boss doing paperwork. While his son seems to be listening to music and reading a book.

He’d ask what he’s reading but he and Stiles have never communicated that much. That and he figures the Sheriff’s son wouldn’t want to associate with a accused killer.

Derek yawns as John looks up.

“You okay Hale?”

Derek nods finishing his paperwork and giving it to John. John asks if Derek wanted coffee to which Derek shook his head. And decided to take a nap since it’s pretty quiet for now.

Work ended with Derek going home to eat something from take out, but this time he felt like having Chinese food. When he gets a text from the dickhead that was with him.

He was able to get his name and number, but the guy changed his number so for now, it’s probably his way of saying he doesn’t want to be a father to his unborn child.

Derek wiped a few tears and figured the he’s better off without the jackass. He decided to for now he needs to tell John about his pregnancy and be prepared to visit the Doctor, one he knows, Deaton about his unborn baby.

He calls Deaton.

Deaton answers, “Yeah Hale?”

Derek sighs, “I had sex with this guy and now…I’m having a baby.”

Deaton thinks, “Okay, so I’ll see you, when?”

Derek looks, “I have next Tuesday off, so I should be able to come in by then.”

After hanging up, he looks to see that it’s getting late. He decided to sleep and deal with telling John about his pregnancy tomorrow. His routine, the word he hates. Follows with him going to work, his boss’s son bring in coffee that makes him puke.

Even Stiles notice that Derek seemed paler by the day. So he decided to bring something to help Derek with.

Derek looks to see crackers and ginger ale at his desk.

Stiles waves.

Derek raises an eyebrow.

This is the first time Stiles communicated with him.

Stiles moves his chair, “Hi I’m Stiles, I think you already know that, so I thought this might help.”

Derek nibbles on a cracker and takes a sip.

Derek nods his thanks and starts to work on a report, when he felt eyes on his head, he looks up to see Stiles staring at him.

Derek asks, “Can I help you?”

Stiles nods, “Can’t I talk to you. Besides I’m curious about you.”

John comes in, “Son I’m headed to get lunch, Hale keep an eye on the place and keep my son from looking at my files.”

Derek nods, “Yes sir.”

Stiles indignantly says, “Hey, it’s not my fault they have interesting stuff. Like that gay couple that was in the parking lot having sex, but both were wasted it turned out-.”

John covers his mouth, “Yep, this is why I keep you at home. But you listen in on my conversations.”

Derek nods, “Okay sir.”

John leaves, “Oh and congrats on the pregnancy Hale.”

Derek nearly spit his ginger ale on his desk. But swallowed it, how could he know Derek is pregnant.”

John smiles and explains, “You’ve been puking for nearly three weeks, and because of my son bringing coffee. That and I’ve had Stiles plus this is what his father brought for my upset stomach.”

Derek merely blinks, on the inside he’s panicking and he wasn’t expecting his boss to seem so calm about the baby. John left as Derek decided to do the last report from his arrest.

Then Stiles asks, “Are you okay Derek?”

Derek sighs, “I’m fine, for now I need to work.”

Stiles pouts, “I’m bored, can we talk about wither you’re having a boy or girl?”

Derek looks, “Stiles right now I need to work, not be your gossip buddy. Don’t you have homework?”

Stiles explains, “I don’t have much homework that was done and for now I just want to get to know you.”

Derek sighs, “Fine. I was as you remember accused of murdering my family and torching my house on fire. I was lucky I could fix it and get help to do with my pack.”

Stile asks, “So the house is fully intact?”

Derek nods, “Yes, it is so are we done?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Nope for now I’m still curious, why do you miserable?”

Derek looks up, “I’m not miserable. I’m not miserable Stiles don’t you have someone to text.”

Stiles looks, “Well for one thing you seem to do the same motions that make you look at this paperwork like it’s insulting you. Not to mention you seem happy when there is a case coming up or a car accident.”

Derek sighs, “I’m…fine I’m not happy because. I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a mom. I’m going to this appointment alone and raise this baby alone. How am I supposed to react Stiles?”

Stiles thinks, “Maybe I can go.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Really? You, this is supposed to make me laugh?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. I want to be there. Besides I know you’re going to Deaton, so can’t I besides. Isn’t that what a friend does?”

Derek sighs, “Fine.”

Stiles hugs him, “Awesome I’m so excited.”

Derek adds, “You’re not the father.”

Stiles realizes, “Wait is he coming?”

Derek sighs, “Nope. Doesn’t even know about the baby.”

Stiles frowns, “That asshat, he’s got a lot to loss at not being there.”

Derek gives a small smile, that did make him feel better. Then John brings in food as Stiles gives it to Derek and sits in front of his spot. Derek suspects Stiles will never leave this spot.

Although Derek won’t admit it yet, but it’s nice that Stiles seems to enjoy his company. While working each day Stiles would visit and bring ginger ale and crackers.

It’s like he’s wanting to keep this friendship going.

Stiles is hoping to help it go from there, but wonders if Derek will involve the father to his unborn baby. Derek didn’t seem happy about the father to his unborn child.

Derek was finally able to get ahold of him, only for him to tell Derek to leave him alone, he’s got an engagement to a girl and that he’s nothing but distraction.

Stiles comes in to see Derek with his head on the desk, at first Stiles thought Derek was napping. But sees his shoulders shaking, so he sits down next to him and rubs his back to comfort him when he notices a text from Deaton that his appointment is in two hours.

Derek lifts his head to see Stiles at his same place, near or next to him.

Stiles wipes his eyes, “What’s wrong? Don’t lie to me, because this phone looks like it’s been ignored for at least two hours.”

Derek sighs, “I finally got a hold of the guy I was dating, he…he called me and the baby a distraction. He apparently just wanted to try sex. He doesn’t want me or get involved in the baby’s life. To him the baby is a distraction. Stupid hormones.”

Derek started crying again, but this time Stiles comforted his friend, he didn’t like that his friend was upset, then decided.

“You want something to eat, as a distraction from this dickhead?”

Derek takes a breathe, “That would be nice. Let’s go.”

He puts on his sunglasses and decided to leave the hat as Stiles talks about school and how boring it is that he is still grounded. He seems to enjoy filling for Derek for their conversations.

Derek gives his rare answers as they find an Italian place to eat. He decided on mushroom raviolis and diet cook. Stiles is having a chicken salad. He and Stiles are having diet cokes for their drinks.

Derek and Stiles kept the conversation light until it was time to go. Not many people seem to notice as Stiles and Derek left. He look to see it’s getting closer to his appointment. Derek drives them to Deaton’s place.

Deaton was surprised that Stiles the Sheriff’s son is the father until Derek said that Stiles is there for moral support.

Stiles sit as Deaton gets the gel and smears it on Derek’s midsection where his unborn baby is growing. According to the blood work he’s close to nearly close to ten weeks.

When Derek looks to see his unborn baby, he couldn’t believe this sweet little life inside him. Stiles smiles as he sees, so this what an expectant mother feels when seeing his unborn child. Deaton wipes his belly after printing out three pictures.

Stiles takes one, “I’d like one like a proud Uncle.”

Derek sighs as Deaton sets up his next appointment as Stiles drives him back to Station.

Derek asks, “Would you like to come to the next appointment?”

Stiles nods, “Yes please. I really like this. The lunch date was perfect. I’m going it might have been my first, but Scott called he needs help with Chemistry. Please tell my dad I’ll be back later at home.”

Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek and left and Derek sat down with his cheeks dark red and a small smile while touching where Stiles kissed him. Then rubbed his baby belly where the baby is growing.

Derek smiles, “You have an Uncle that’s probably going to spoil you my baby girl.”

-Month Six+Seven-

Derek groans rubbing his baby belly feeling his baby kicking his left side. Right now his baby is kicking his left side. Stiles has taken Derek on multiple dates leaving him little gifts for him and the baby. Right now Stiles is knitting, he made a blanket for his baby.

He was still trying to think of a name for the baby. Then while filling out the paperwork, he was letting his daughter listen to Clare De Lune, he knows his baby is girl.

She seems to enjoy these songs and for now while listening to music, he wanted to make her, her own lullaby. It was fantastic that he might not have her father involved in her life.

Stiles seems like he could be her father because he’s spoiling her. Right now Stiles is knitting her a sweater and beanie hat. It’s beautiful and he loved how Stiles is putting so much effort in them.

Which is why Derek wants to have Stiles over for dinner. He asked and Stiles seem so happy. While finishing paperwork, he winced, his baby seems excited and she loves feeling Stiles’s touch. He decided to put his last paperwork as Stiles finishes knitting.

Stiles waves, “I’ll see you tonight Derek.”

Derek kisses Stiles, “I’ll see you tonight. My baby is excited.”

He takes Stiles hand where his baby is kicking. Stiles smiles excitedly, she seems to love kicking in his palm. He was planning Derek’s baby shower with their friends and family.

They all wanted to show support for Derek and his baby girl. While looking, he sees that the jacket is done and so is her beanie. John comes in and sees the paperwork.

Stiles explains, “Derek finished the paperwork and is going home.”

John nods, “He works so hard right now he seems content. How was your date from last week? Are you ever going to tell how you feel about Derek?”

Stiles stammered, “I’m…I’m going to it takes time.”

John points out, “Stiles your knitting a sweater and a beanie for the baby and it looks like you sewed a teddy bear that looks like a what?”

Stiles looks, “Vampire I think from this book Love and Blood. I’m still reading it, it’s perfect and wonderful.”

John nods, “Yep son. You’re like this baby’s father already.”

Stiles worries, “Do you think he likes me?”

John nods, “Yes, he seems happier with you and you started as friends and worked from there. Sometimes love surprises you in some way son.”

Stiles nods as he looks at his watch, “I have to go. I have dinner tonight with Derek.”

John nods, “Still be prepared to tell him how you feel.”

Stiles nods, “Fine.”

John yells, “Don’t forget protection.”

Stiles groans, “I’m not having sex with him.”

John laughs as his son drives away, Stiles always said he never have sex before marriage. Of course it was before he started dating Derek and it looks like he’s kept that vow still.

Derek was baking lasagna when he looked at his phone, that ex of his never called and probably never will. Stiles will be coming over soon and Derek wants to tell Stiles how he felt about him.

He knows he loves Stiles.

He’s comfort Derek.

He’s been there for Derek even at times he wasn’t.

He’s even gone out of his way to bring food he wants at six in the morning because he’s hungry for them.

Derek looks to see it’s getting close to removing the lasagna and put in the garlic bread and salad. He decided to start spreading the garlic butter on the bread.

He then look to see it’s getting time and removed the lasagna and put in the garlic bread. The salad was simple to put together and while setting up the table, he put candles and music. It was perfect.

He quickly finished the garlic bread and cut it into pieces, then set up the table before removing and changing his shirt, it seemed like everything was ready for Stiles.

Stiles knocked, nervous about tonight and looked at the flowers, these were the ones that Derek loved and had by his desk. He remembered how much effort Derek put to keeping them alive. So he decided to get some and a basket of apples.

Derek seems to love it when Stiles brought apples over.

He rings the doorbell. Derek comes out to see that Stiles is waiting with his favorite flowers and apples. He takes the apples and puts them in his fruit stand. He knows these will be gone since he eats three to four of them a day.

Derek takes the flowers and puts them in water, they smell so beautiful and wonderful. While Stiles helps Derek sit down, he could feel his baby move and kick. It seems like she knows when Stiles is there.

While the two eat, the conversation seemed light and happy when Derek decided now to rip the bandage off. Derek sighs.

“Stiles I have something to tell you.”

Stiles nods, wanting to say something to.

Derek takes a deep breath, “Stiles I-I really like you and I’ve enjoyed the dates we have been going on and-.”

Stiles realizes, “I forgot something. Excuse me.”

Derek was stunned and felt like he wanted to cry when Stiles runs back in.

He explains, “I’m really sorry for abrupt interrupt it’s because I wanted to give you this.”

Derek looks, “It’s a promise ring.”

Stiles admits, “I wanted to tell you about my feelings too. And I got these.”

Derek and Stiles kiss as Derek slips them on his finger, causing Derek to cry at this happy moment. Derek felt Stiles hug him as they kiss and hug. Stiles and Derek are officially boyfriends with a baby to love and spoil.

Stiles finished by massaging Derek’s back helping ease tension while Derek talks about his life, Stiles knows about the nightmares because he seems to read his mind.

While for Derek he admit he’s been unable to connect to the baby’s mind. But he seems to see what she thinks. For now she seems to like and show Stiles’s voice when he hums a tune to him.

Derek ended up falling asleep in Stiles’s arms and for now she seems to have calm down. It’s only a matter of time before she comes. He needs to get her room ready for when she gets ready.

A week later Stiles has his father keep Derek distracted while he and Scott gets ready for the Baby Shower. Scott smiles, this is getting to be really exciting about this.

Scott looks, “Wow you really did a good job Stiles, so is Derek going to reveal if the baby is a boy or girl?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Nope, for now he wants to surprise everyone if the baby is a girl.”

Scott nods, “Perfect so how’s life of dating Derek and his baby.”

Stiles smiles, “I’m happier right now we’re boyfriends and I already love him and his baby girl. Right now I have the perfect name. I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone else or else.”

Scott nods as Stiles tells him.

Scott thinks, “Wow, perfect, I think it’s good name.”

Stiles sighs, “I just Derek like it.”

Scott nods as they finish, “Oh he will.”

Derek was coming home grouchy and tired, Stiles didn’t come in and a suspect puked on him. He had to shower and change uniforms, days like this made him question why he choose this occupation.

When he smells food and apples. He decided to come in when he sees that it’s too quiet. He starts to draw his gun when Stiles comes out and gives Derek a kiss.

Kissing back, Derek felt better, like his anger had melted away.

Stiles says, “I think I broke something.”

Derek wonders, “What?”

Stiles says, “The stereo.”

Derek is stunned, “How?”

Stiles admits, “I pulled it out and the wires, it’s right here.”

Stiles leads Derek in and everyone with lights now going on yell surprise, Derek nearly drew his gun. When he realized it’s members of his pack and his boss. With food and presents.

A baby shower.

Stile smiles, “How did I do?”

Derek sobs, hugging Stiles, “This is perfect. I love it.”

Scott says, “It was all Stiles, he and Lydia planned this.”

Lydia adds, “I didn’t think it was possible, but Stiles did a great job evening with planning this.”

Derek hugs as best as he can with his baby belly. Right now the baby is kicking since Derek is close to Stiles. He smiles, and goes to get food to eat. While they celebrate, Derek decided to sit with Stiles and have fun to the best he can.

The party was great as Stiles spent it with Derek. He opened gifts, nearly crying at all the gifts that was given. Including Stiles putting together a lullaby for the baby.

He plays it and the baby seem to calm down and show their happiness by playing it in Derek’s mind. He then felt it felt like the baby was pressing their little palm inside his belly.

Derek says, “Thank you this is perfect.”

Scott says, “Yeah, this isn’t the only surprise.”

Derek laughs, “You guys spoiled me and the baby. How much more did you go?”

Allison put her hands on Derek’s eyes, knowing blindfolds and handcuffs are reserved for Stiles to give to Derek. Then after helping Derek upstairs, moving the baby gate and open the door.

Stiles says, “Okay, lower the hands.”

Allison removes them and Derek looks around, the colors are like twilight and the baby’s room it’s perfect with books and a crib with a changing table to help. Everything is here.

Derek sobs, “You did this for me.”

Stiles nodded, “That’s why I needed mom to keep you occupied. I’m hoping this perfect.”

He nods, “I love it. Right now the baby seems calm and I love this.”

Then after the party, Derek is sitting on the rocking chair, rocking it back and forth, knowing he’s going to be breastfeeding the baby while in this chair soon. He decided to look at the books.

He nearly sighs Love to Blood series. It’s romance vampire book series, like his daughter would fall in love with a vampire. He sighs, that’s never going to happen.

While looking, he sighs and decided to read just the first page. Stiles comes back in to see Derek with his reading glasses on the black ones and still reading.

Stiles realized, he’s reading the Vampire romance books he brought to read to Derek’s baby girl. He seems to be enjoying unless he’s faking his reading. But it’s hard for him to fake it when he’s looking at the book the same way he does with reports with concentration and intent.

Stiles decided to let Derek read and went downstairs and started on the dishes, until he finished them and look to see most of the food is packed and put in the fridge. The gifts are done.

Stiles ended up falling asleep on the couch. Derek decided to grab an apple when he sees the place is cleaned like there wasn’t a party. But sees that Stiles is asleep. He decided to put a blanket over him and continue reading.

Grabbing the apple, he sits down and continues to read. Happy he has the day off. Derek then changes and goes to bed, determine to read the next book tomorrow. He then sleeps with the pregnancy pillow.

He’ll never admit it to Isaac but this pregnancy pillow is perfect and helped him sleep better. Derek was sleeping happy that his baby girl has many Aunts and Uncles and a surrogate grandparent to love her.

All a part of his pack.

Derek started to have a nightmare but then his daughter’s lullaby was entering his mind that helped ease tension. He smiles in his sleep, it seems like his daughter is able to show her thoughts to help him.

He was able to sleep peacefully that night.

-The Birth-

Stiles was only staying three times a week. Each of those nights he would spend it talking and spending time with Derek. He was so happy. They started as friends that had that bit of romance.

He sighs, their love had time to blossom but what help is that they are comfortable and have seen each other at their worse. Derek comforted Stiles when he was over working on something.

Stiles comforted Derek when his ex-boyfriend tried to hurt him and take away his baby. He was still thinking when he notice that it’s still too early for school. He couldn’t believe it was his last year and off to college.

Stiles was nodding off when he notice that he still has time to sleep before school starts. Derek wakes up to an empty side to see that Stiles must have woken up. He winces as he gets up, cradling his baby belly.

He goes to see that Stiles is making breakfast and lunch. He rubs his eyes.

Stiles smiles, “Hi, how are you and little one.”

Derek cradle his baby belly, ‘We’re doing fine. Right now the baby seems to love stretching and kicking inside me.”

He lets Stiles rub his baby belly while getting ready for work. He is allowed to only do paperwork and man the desk. Even Derek agrees this is right because his back is sore and didn’t have much sleep because the baby is moving restlessly inside him.

While eating, Stiles explains that he has look to see what the applications that were being processed and sent. He’s excited because his application to New York University is accepted. He has been wanting to go to New York.

Derek nods, he’s happy that Stiles is accepted into New York and with his experience, he was able to transfer into the New York Police. He decided to wait a little before working because he needs time to adjust in the new city.

He is helped up and goes to see that Stiles currently getting their lunch is ready. Derek was getting ready and cradle his baby belly, this little life growing inside him.

Derek was getting showered and put on his pants and waited for Stiles to help put on his socks and shoes. Stiles put on the socks, seeing Derek seems to be thinking.

Derek says, “I got accepted in the New York Police. But they said it would take some time for me to be trained since I’m new to New York.”

Stiles says, “I’ve studied the nap and read about New York. I think I can help you plus it helps that the police will probably give you a training officer that will help you adjust to New York babe.”

Derek nods as Stiles puts on his boots and with Stiles’s help they are able to leave the house. Stiles took over driving because he’s not able to fit behind the wheel and if he gets in an accident, he could hurt the baby.

Stiles drops Derek to work and promises to return back after school, While sitting at the desk, Derek notice that paperwork was less, so after doing the last of the case. He decided to pick up where he left off with the book.

He was still reading when he decided to finish the book. It was getting excited and right now while reading John comes in.

“Hale did you finish the paperwork?”

Derek nods, “It’s waiting on the desk sir, right now there isn’t much paperwork.”

John sits how do you feel about being a mom?”

Derek sighs, “Nervous sir, but I know that I’ll do the best I can with this baby. For now I’m trying to adjust that I’m transferring to New York. Was it the right call?”

John wonders, “That’s something you need to think about for yourself. And to be honest I think in a way it is good idea. I checked you are more than qualified to do work in New York Hale.”

Derek nods. Work was finished when the night came and Stiles drove Derek to the house. He was going to miss Stiles because last night was his third night.

He woke up and winced, these false contractions seem to hit him as he paced to the house. He yawned, wishing he could sleep, but right now the false contractions seem to keep him awake. He decided to look to see it’s getting early for work.

He decided to make his lunch and breakfast. While working, he winced, these false contractions really know how to hit him. Derek decided to bring breakfast for him and something for John. He remembered Stiles saying how he and his father love blueberry muffins. He was craving them, so he bake them and put them in a container and started on his lunch. He loved the vegetarian lasagna.

He was starting to make lunch when he winced, and panted through the false contractions. When he finished, he was able to take a shower and get ready for work.

Stiles park as Derek winces but gives Stiles the container. He helps Derek get in the truck and notice that Derek is wincing from something. Stiles helps take stuff in.

Stiles asks, “You okay honey?”

Derek winces, “False contractions. Right now I made blueberry muffins.”

Stiles helps Derek sits down, he was glad it’s the weekend. Right now he’s going to get started on paperwork. While looking at the paperwork. The false labor got stronger.

He groaned at the pain when Stile notice, so he kneels.

Stile asks, “Honey are you okay?”

Derek winces, “I think I’m going into labor.”

Stiles says, “Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

Derek shook his head, “No I wanted Deaton to deliver my baby at the house. Right now I think we need to go to the house I’ll walk. It should help with labor.

Stiles nods and they leave, Stiles leaving a note for his mother to let him know that Derek is in labor and going home. When they got to the house, he felt warm and perspiration hitting him.

Then after that, the two go inside the house, Derek was allowed to change out of his house to shorts and shirt. He winced and was thankful that Stiles is able to help

He winces, groaning as Stiles tells Deaton that he’s in labor. Stiles helped Derek as he walked back and forth.

This lasted for nearly two hours. Which is why he is covered in perspiration, so Derek asked Stiles to help him take a shower. While having cold water over his body.

Derek felt something pop inside him and felt warm fluid gush from him to the tub causing Derek to groan.

His water broke and Deaton isn’t here to check dilation. Stiles helped clean Derek up as he groans, the contractions getting more and more intense.

Stiles helped Derek as he insisted on walking for a few more minutes, while waiting. Deaton finally comes over, while Derek was kneeling and groaning. Stiles helped him through his breathing.

Deaton has Derek squat as he checks’ Derek’s dilation.

He’s seven centimeters. And explain to Derek he’s close to giving birth and needed three more centimeters before he can push.

Derek sighs, this means more waiting.

Stiles suggested, “Babe how about a nap?”

Derek nods, “That would be nice.”

Derek closed his eyes, while holding Stiles’s hand. It was exciting but scary that Derek is pain, but the baby is coming. While sleeping, Derek would wince in pain.

The contractions are getting closer because the baby is coming, Deaton explain to Stiles that he will need to get things ready. From what Stiles got ready, it’s enough to what Deaton to need while Derek is giving birth.

Stiles wonders, “I’m curious when Derek tries to read the baby’s mind. He has trouble, could there be a reason why?”

Deaton thinks, “I’m not sure, this is rare. It’s called shielding, where the person is shielding people. Never have I seen this with a baby. Based on what Derek told me, the baby’s power is the opposite of what Derek’s powers is.”

Stiles nods, “So the baby has these abilities?”

Derek groans waking up, “Please tell me I’m going to give birth.”

Deaton, “Okay you are nearly close to nine centimeters.”

Derek groans.

Deaton says, “So do what will your birth choice be Derek?”

Derek winces and grunts, “I was thinking on my knees for giving birth.”

Stiles helps Derek on his hands and knees with something to help as Derek is moved to the floor. Then while feeling his body heat up and shake, Deaton looks to see that Derek’s baby is getting closer.

Derek whimpers “Stiles I’m scared.”

Stiles kisses Derek forehead, “I’m here baby.”

Deaton says, “Okay, on the next contraction give me a big push.”

Derek places his forehead on Stiles’s shoulder and holds Stile’s arms. Then when the next contraction hits Derek, he bears down hard, pushing and grunting as he feels the baby’s body move to leave his body.

He grunts as the contractions continue to get intense.

Then on the next contraction Derek bears down hard, screaming in pain, as he could feel the baby is getting closer and closer to leaving his body. Deaton had to move Derek’s legs to help make room for the baby.

Then Deaton says, “On the next contraction, pant otherwise you’ll have a tear.”

Derek sobs in Stiles shoulder as he pants, crying and grunting as the baby’s head leaves his body. Then ends up bearing down pushing as the baby’s body turns. Deaton sees the little face as the baby continues to leave Derek’s body.

Then he screams as he pushes, and Deaton sees a shoulder and the cord is not around the baby’s neck. Derek was bearing down hard, screaming in pain.

Deaton says, “On last push.”

Derek shakes, “I can’t please this is too much.”

Stiles kisses his sweaty forehead, “Babe, you can do this I have faith in you.”

Derek groans and bears down, pushing and grunting as he screams, feeling the white hot searing pain as the baby’s body leaves his body. He groans as Deaton catches the baby.

The baby moves and opens their eyes, looking at the world with her big brown eyes. Deaton cleaned the baby as the afterbirth comes. Derek sobs, worried he isn’t hearing his baby girl cry.

When Deaton came around, “Here she is.”

Derek was stunned, she is opening and closing her mouth while looking at her mommy with matching brown eyes.

Derek sobs, “Hi baby girl. I’m you momma. Stiles she’s here.”

Stiles cries, “I know.”

Derek is cleaned, winces as Deaton checks to see that Derek is okay as they clean the bed and Derek is able to sit with his daughter given skin to skin contact with her mother.

Derek holds her daughter as she holds his finger with her one hand. Then starts to be fed, Derek moves her mouth as she bites down causing Derek to wince as she started to suckle and drink his milk.

He smiles, breastfeeding her, he look to see she seems curious while looking at her mother’s face. Derek kisses her little hand. He felt protectiveness and love for this little life.

He watches as she continues to gulp down his milk.

Stiles says, “Can I suggest a name?”

Derek nods, “Sure go head.”

Stiles says, “Isabella Renesmee Hale. Little Renesmee.”

Derek plays her name, “Renesmee. I like it. Hi Renesmee.”

Renesmee is switched as she latches and continues to breastfeed while drinking her momma’s milk. She is burped and yawns, laying her little head on his chest as both fell asleep, exhausted from this journey.

Stiles had given Derek the blanket for her to be wrapped in as she is in only her diaper with her reddish brown hair. Stiles decided to make Derek something for dinner with the leftovers for them to eat.

John is informed that the baby is there and they can visit the next day. For now Derek needed to rest from giving birth.

The next day Derek was waking up, hungry and looks to see his pectoral is slightly bigger being filled with milk. He goes to see his daughter looking at the celling as she yawns and suckles her thumb and index finger.

John came in while they were eating and Derek started to breastfeed Renesmee. She suckled and held onto his finger.

While there, John looks to see a cute little porcelain doll with reddish brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked so cute like a little angel. Then Stiles comes in.

“Hey mom, I’m sorry here I’ll prepare you breakfast.”

John says, “It’s okay, so how is she doing?”

Derek nods as she continues to drink his milk, and suckles while holding her mom’s finger. She seems so happy and content. While the three eat breakfast. 

Derek switches her and lets her latch and drink his milk. While looking at his daughter, she continued to suckle and coo. Derek sighs, he’s so happy that his baby girl Renesmee is with him.

After burping her, she looks at her mommy while being held in his arms, staring at the older man. She reaches for Stiles, holding out her little arms to be held by him.

Stiles cradles her as she lays her head on his shoulder. Derek smiles it may not be a big smile he knows, he picked the right man this time. While eating, Derek sighs, feeling tired.

Stiles says, “Darling you sleep. Mom and I will watch over Renesmee, right mom?”

Derek smiles, kissing Stiles as they watch Derek go to sleep. Stiles watches as Renesmee goes to sleep in his cradle. Stiles lets his mom hold her, she whimpers a little, but settles in his arms.

Stiles smiles, this is the life he’d always dreamed of.

-One Year Old-

Derek was sleeping when he felt something or someone jumping on the bed, as Renesmee is jumping for her mommy to wake up.

Renesmee sings, “Wake up mommy.”

Derek catches her, “Hi my little birthday girl.”

Renesmee says, “Mommy me hungrwy.”

Derek kisses the top of her head as he cleans her up and changes her into leggings with a purple shirt and a beanie hat. She is talking about her favorite show as he goes downstairs. While letting her play with her teddy bears, Derek put the lasagna in oven and the salad is put together, the potato salad is done.

The only thing left is the cake.

He was putting the cake in the fridge as he feels tiny arms holding onto his legs.

Renesmee lets out a mewl whine, not liking so many people crowding her. She reaches up, trying to climb in her momma’s arms are she starts crying.

Derek picks her up as she buries her face in his neck, Lydia comes in with Allison.

Allison asks, “Does Renesmee want to go with Aunt Allison to see people and-?”

Renesmee started crying, tired and wanting to have a nap. She didn’t like so many people crowding her. He takes her, feeling his pectoral are engorged, so he decided to feed her.

He sits at the single chair as Lydia and Allison go to the pack members and talk with them as they talk. Derek unbuttons his shirt as Renesmee sniffles as look at her mommy and Derek holds her letting her latch as he wipes her tears as latches, biting slightly as she suckles and drinks his milk.

Derek pats the side of her bottom as she drinks his milk. While drinking as they settle in. New York was great because he was able to get help to understand the city more.

His pack members joined and found various jobs there. For now Derek and Stiles is able to find a place to live outside the city. For now Renesmee was here and a year old.

As they continue to celebrate, Renesmee continues to drink and then switches her to the other side. It was nice that they weren’t pushing her to join the guest. He burps her and lets her lay her head on his chest, letting his heartbeats echo her to sleep.

Then after sleeping, Renesmee opens her eyes and stretches her little arms as Renesmee is tickled by her mommy causing her to laugh and squeal. He then takes her to her highchair as they give her, her smash cake and sing happy birthday.

Renesmee stares at her candle and decided to poke it out and Derek smiles as she holds it and waves it around.

Derek kisses her forehead and then she smashes her face in the cake, eating it while letting it mush in her face. Then she gives a piece to her momma.

She smiles, “Momma yum yum.”

She points to Stiles, “Dada.”

Stiles says, “Did she just?”

She points again, “Dada.”

Stiles kisses her cheek, “Yes I am your daddy.”

She smiles showing blue frosting as the part continued, she gave hugs and kisses for her gifts and ran around until the sugar rush wear down and Derek was breastfeeding her.

Stiles says, “She called me dada.”

Derek nods, “She sure did.”

While feeding her, he smiles, happy that he and Stiles are together as they kiss and watch as she continues to drink and stare into her mom’s eyes. Then Derek let her show her day, from the party to being held by her mommy.

Then after burping, she fell asleep with Derek watching her dream pictures and colors. He sighs, happy to see his baby dream such wonderful thoughts and the people around her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End.

I hope my first Teen Wolf is good, but because my brain is binging on Blue Bloods. I had to add this.

Please read and review, let me know what you think of the story and give a comment and kudos. If not please no harsh comments no one is forced to read this story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Bonus Ending

Renesmee Hale Stilinski was laying back in the tree branch with her boyfriend.

It may not be an easy start of romance since they are from different circles, but it was still nice that they are still keeping their love alive by their love for the other.

Jamie says, “Remember what we said before? What a sick, masochistic lion.”

Renesmee says , “What a stupid lamb.”

She smiles , “The lion falls in love with the lamb.”

She was looking at the gray clouds about New York as it floats by while waiting for time to continue but it seemed peaceful.

Jamie was in her lap.

“This is perfect.”

Renesmee hugs Jamie, “It is, so what’s Danny groaning about now?”

Jamie laughs, “Linda got him pregnant again.”

She says, “Third child?”

Jamie nods, “Third child.”

Renesmee says, “Let’s go I have a song to play.”

Jamie kisses her cheek, “Let’s.”

The two run back to the house where its’ quiet and silent as Renesmee pulls out the bench and plays a few keys. Jamie watches as her black painted nails touch the keyboard as she listens and plays a familiar tune.

She then starts the song, happy to have a beautiful tune with it. While playing it, Jamie sits by listening with every tune and beat. It was her mom’s song her lullaby that her father played for her.

He smiles, he loves how moments like these can last forever.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End

The bonus ending maybe small, but it’s something I remember from the movie Twilight and I decided to add this since in a way it seemed so cool and for them the perfect moment.


End file.
